


You're Cold, Baby Girl

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: A cameo from Auntie Serra, Fluff, Gen, Post FE7, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: A father and daughter play out in the rain.
Kudos: 7





	You're Cold, Baby Girl

Lilina always enjoyed rainy days like some typical children would. Even if just to splash about in some puddles only to come back inside soaking wet, needing a good dry. Something about making the biggest splashes she could filled her with such glee that she could go on and on for ages. She wanted to go bigger and better every time. So much as she didn't like the cold, it didn't bother her as much when playing about, having fun.

Hector always accompanied her out there on those days, not the most bothered by the cold. Besides, seeing her have a good time out there, smiling and laughing– that's all the warmth he needed to persevere in these temperatures. Though it always surprised him how seemingly careless she is out in the rain.

* * *

Today, a rainy day? No different. No different at all. The girl was already standing excitedly in front of her father– raincoat on, a wide smile on her face, and a sparkle in her eyes that Hector loved seeing. He himself wasn't wearing any coat, instead donning his usual clothing that he wears on a daily basis. It's not like he doesn't have more clothes than that– he just couldn't be bothered to get a coat of his own on. It's fine if these clothes get wet. Just means more work for whoever does the laundry. Totally fine.

Truthfully, Hector secretly _ enjoyed _ joining in despite that he is thirty-two, Marquess of Ostia, generally a mature and dutiful man. He hadn't much of a care in the world about it though. It made her happy, and that's what matters. People can call him a manchild or whatever, but he cares not– mostly. Ideally he doesn't want people _ explicitly _ knowing he enjoys it. 

"Daddy, come on– I wanna go out there!" Lilina exclaimed.

She was bouncing like a rabbit in front of her dad. It's clear she wants to go now.

"Alright, pumpkin– we'll go now. Be patient." Hector responded.

He'd grab his little girl's hand and start heading to the gardens of the castle, where they'd be mostly undisturbed apart from a visitor or two. No one really visits there much on rainy days. It's a given since not many _ like _ the rain and often times parents will go out with their children out of obligation. Not Hector– the manchild within him loves making splashes himself with Lilina. Even if… they'd be too much sometimes. He _ is _ a little over six foot and well built.

"I can't wait to make more splashes!" Lilina said with excitement.

"Me too, darling."

Hector didn't mean to let that slip out. Not that it was much of a secret to Lilina that her old man got enjoyment out of it.

"You do, daddy?"

"Uh– haha… No, you heard nothing." he'd respond. That shaky tone he donned was fine. It's fine– she's a child, she wouldn't notice. Would she…?

"You can say if you do… I won't tell anyone. Not even Auntie Serra."

"I do, sweetheart. Just don't tell Aunt Serra then. I'll never hear the end of it from her." Hector said in a rather apprehensive tone. But it's true, he would not hear the end of it from his little sister figure. Almost seems there's _ never _ an end when she talks. At least she's not as bad as she was fifteen years back.

"I won't tell her, father. Auntie Serra won't know!" she said back with a reassuring tone. As reassuring as a ten year old could muster anyway.

The duo carried on through the castle. Many faces would smile seeing Hector, Marquess of Ostia, walking down the castle halls holding the hand of his little girl. It was an unexpected sight at first when he started going to play with her. But it's for sure welcome, the wholesome sight it is. Hector would respond to any greetings thrown his way, Lilina sometimes chiming in depending on the person. She's a shy one with anyone she doesn't know, so that's a given.

* * *

They made it to the gardens and as expected, it looks like they'd be quite undisturbed. Lilina instantly broke free of her father's grip on her hand and ran out, already jumping in any puddle she saw. Hector contemplated joining in right away but he let her play on her own for a bit first. And he wanted to watch just for that heartwarming feeling seeing his baby girl so gleeful. The giggles, the big smile– he loved it all. It's as if his life is being fulfilled all over again.

The girl continued to jump around but came to a halt and turned to Hector with eagerness in her wide cobalt optics.

"Daddy! Come play with me!" she excitedly said. 

Who's Hector to deny playtime with Lilina? He obeys, stepping out into the rain and hopping on the nearest puddle with quite the enthusiastic look on his face. Of course, it makes quite the splash and a little goes over the girl but she laughs it off. Hector's laughing along boomingly as Lilina decides to jump in the puddle nearby.

Her intention was to try get him back but her splashes would only barely go over the bottom half of Hector's clothing. The marquess smirked at his daughter as if it were some sort of competition. And then he jumped way up, and…

"Daddy–!" 

…he made quite the big splash all over Lilina. But once more, she laughed it off as if it were nothing. Still, she's now soaked from head to toe and Hector saw that. He mentally scolded himself for going too far and spoke up with concern.

"Are you alright, sweetie? That was– a bit too much for you…"

Lilina just looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm ok, d-don't worry!" she said back, clearly shivering in tone and body.

"You're cold, baby girl…"

Hector quickly moved to Lilina's side, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the puddle. 

"Daddy— I want to play more…" the girl said, pouting.

Her father said nothing, lowering himself down a little and wrapping her up in his cape. He pulled her close to his side.

"I don't want you to catch a cold. So just stay by me for now."

She gave in.

"A-alright… I'm cold. I'll stay by you, daddy… You're very warm…"

Besides, being right at her father's side is just as nice as jumping around in puddles and laughing with him. She welcomed his warmth and the comfy embrace of his cape.

After a couple minutes, Hector stood up since staying lowered for that long isn't healthy. Lilina ended up just staying right by his side, now holding Hector's cape around herself. Her father kept an arm around her.

"Father, aren't you cold?" Lilina asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Lilina. I'll be fine. You just stay by my side."

* * *

They ended up staying there for quite a bit. It was serene for both just standing there next to each other in the rain.

But it had to come to an end. They're now inside, both now wrapped in individual towels fetched by Serra.

"You two shouldn't of been out there for so long. You'll both be sick." she told the father and daughter.

"We get it, Serra. Pipe down." Hector responded.

The cleric rolled her eyes, looking to Lilina, who's more or less happy.

"Little Lilina, are you not cold now? Is Auntie Serra's special towel working?"

Hector rolled his eyes at that himself.

"These are just towels from the wash room."

Serra narrowed her eyes at her older brother figure, and looked back to Lilina.

"_ Special _ towels, little princess, you hear? Your father is wrong." she said to the girl.

"They're wash room towels, Auntie Serra… But thank you for them!" Lilina said back. 

Hector smirked at his little sister figure and looked proudly at Lilina for shutting Serra's puffery down. The cleric sighed.

"You're both welcome for them. I expect something in return." said Serra.

"Yeah, yeah– right." Hector said back, rolling his eyes at the usual Serra shenanigans.

The father and daughter spent the next little while sitting around, letting the 'special' towels dry them. Far as Hector's concerned, he doesn't care if he gets a cold off it. As long as Lilina was happy, he'll be mostly alright with catching a cold.

He'll most certainly try to be more careful next time though.


End file.
